


Poor, puzzled moon

by EumenideanDream



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alpha Centauri (Good Omens), Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Scene: The Ritz (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EumenideanDream/pseuds/EumenideanDream
Summary: I would have gone with you, you know… to Alpha Centauri.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	Poor, puzzled moon

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm about 30 + 1.5 years late to this particular party, and this scenario has already been done literally thousands of times. But you know how it is when you've got to get it out. And hey, at least it's only 100 words.

‘I would have gone with you, you know… to Alpha Centauri.’

Aziraphale lifted his head from Crowley’s shoulder to look at him.

Crowley smiled. ‘I know,’ he said softly.

‘It’s just... it... I couldn’t...'

The arms around Aziraphale tightened. ‘Hey, shhh. It’s ok.’

They’d weaved back to the bookshop from the Ritz through the evening’s soft light. Inside, Aziraphale’s exclamations at its restoration faltered and they’d stood, staring at each other across a space wider than the few paces between them. 

A look, held. An unspoken affirmation. A hand extended, grasped. An embrace.

‘Yes,’ sighed Aziraphale, settling again. ‘It is.’

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "A Nightingale Sang in Berkeley Square". But of course.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
